


Scorpius Malfoy's Coming Out

by breadheadscorpius



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Cursed Child compliant, Fluff, Gay Character, Good Parent Astoria Greengrass, Happy Ending, Hurt, Light Angst, Mentions of Albus Severus Poter, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, mentions of Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadheadscorpius/pseuds/breadheadscorpius
Summary: "You think you love Albus?"Scorpius let a sob ripple from his body.“Please don’t think of me any differently, mum."





	Scorpius Malfoy's Coming Out

It was a cold night. The first few sights of snow had begun to fall outside, marking the peak of winter. Scorpius Malfoy sat alone in his room, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed, though his feet were planted firmly on the floor thanks to his growth spurt over fifth year. He was lost deep in thought- which wasn’t unusual, it was just this time his daydreams were causing his hands to tremble every so often. Sure, he may have crowned himself Malfoy the Unanxious, but in this moment he felt more vulnerable than ever. There was a soft knock at the door, and Astoria’s sweet voice rang through.

“Scorpius, sweetheart. Could I come in?”

She had noticed how unusually quiet he had been, and how he had excused himself from supper so quickly even though Astoria had spent the afternoon preparing his favourite pie. There wasn’t an intelligible response, so Astoria took it upon herself to go in. Her wand hand was making two steaming mugs of hot chocolate float into the bedroom in front of her, until they landed gently on the side table of Scorpius’ bed. The woman closed the door quietly and walked over to her son, sitting down beside him.

“Are you okay, darling? You’ve been awfully quiet all evening. It’s Christmas Eve, Scorp, wouldn’t you like to come downstairs and join your father and I? I think I even managed to persuade him to a game of charades; that one you used to love.”

She smiled warmly, her hand coming up to brush some of his soft blond hair to the side, before she planted a kiss to his head. Scorpius looked up at his mother, but only for a moment before he looked back down into his lap. He loved spending time with his mother, especially since he didn’t know if this Christmas would be their last together. Her health had fallen significantly, but she still held up for her husband and son.

“I’m sorry, mum. I just- I’ve got a lot on my mind and I didn’t want to dampen the festive night..” Scorpius murmured sadly, feeling guilty about not explaining to his own parents the reason he was so unhappy. When Astoria didn’t reply, Scorpius took a deep breath and continued. “Mum, how did you know you loved dad?”

The question caught Astoria off guard, and she had to think for a moment, to gather he memories from all that time ago.

“Well, I knew I loved for a long time, but I didn’t know I was in love with him until just before our wedding,” she explained, a smile growing on her lips at the fond memories. “Your father was not an open book. It took a lot for me to break him down, but I was determined to do just that. I didn’t care how long it took. Sometimes you have to make those commitments for love. I cared for him deeply, more than anyone I had ever met. But I was also scared; I was scared he’d leave and find someone better, that perhaps he’d become agitated by my presence,” she paused for a moment, and glanced at Scorpius who was looking at her with his bright brown eyes, “however, when he proposed to me, I fell in love so hard and so fast I knew he was the one,” her cheeks flushed at the memory of their wedding and honeymoon, and she chided herself not to think further.

Scorpius hummed, smiling for a moment when he saw his mother flush. He hadn’t really ever asked about their wedding, but he supposed he’d ask another time. “So you kinda just, knew? Was that all?” He questioned, his eyebrows frowning slightly. Astoria nodded. “ I just knew. Why, do you think you’re in love with somebody, Scorp?” She teased light-heartedly, although Scorpius turned red and shook his head frantically.

“Nope! No, not me- I’m not in love, but I mean, I don’t love the person I just, I might like someone-” He explained, his hands fidgeting in his lap as his eyes averted from hers. “But, I mean.. they don’t like me back. It’s rather embarrassing now that I think about it- it’s stupid-”

Astoria reached over to put her hand on his, instantly ceasing the movement of his. She had a concerned look across her face, and she frowned at his rambling.

“Scorpius. It’s not stupid, nor is it embarrassing. It’s perfectly normal for someone your age to have a.. a crush. Perhaps you should talk to her? Write her a christmas letter with a chocolate frog, I’m sure she’d appreciate it.”

Scorpius swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “No, mum.. I couldn’t do that. They’d think I’m a freak,” he paused and Astoria opened her mouth to further comfort her son, when he continued, “I don’t want to lose my best friend because of it. He’s all I have, but it’s so hard to pretend I don’t- that I don’t-” he broke off then, his voice cracking on the last word as tears welled up in his eyes. Up until this moment, Astoria hadn’t even considered that maybe this had been about Albus. Hell, she didn’t even realise that she had blatantly been using the pronoun ‘she’ the whole time. She suddenly felt ignorant, and regretful. She shouldn’t have been so narrow-minded.

“You think you love Albus, Scorp?” She questioned quietly, her arm that was wrapped around his shoulders tightening slightly. Scorpius let a sob ripple from his body, and a collection of tears rolled down his pink cheeks.

“Please don’t think of me any differently, mum. I’m still me. I just- i just love a boy. I’ve tried so hard to not feel this way because I know that it’s wr-”

“Scorpius, sweetheart,” Astoria cooed, pulling back ever so slightly to wipe the tears off his cheeks with her dainty hands, her eyes sad yet loving as she looked at her son. “I’m so proud of you. So, so proud of you. I couldn’t care less if you loved a boy, or a girl. You’re such a sweet, caring person- that anyone would be lucky to be loved by you,” she told him, smiling more when she saw how his shoulders visibly relaxed, “and for the record, if I dare be so confident, I’d say Albus might have a thing for you too.” She sighed when she saw Scorpius begin to stammer embarrassingly. “Albus would never think that you are a ‘freak’. He might be surprised, but he listens to you. He has always been there for you, and I think that’s beautiful, no matter what you say, okay? You’re still my boy, and I love you, Scorp. Nothing in the world could change that,” she told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “well, unless you leave my best hot chocolate recipe to go cold.” She giggled, reaching over to hand the steaming mug of drink to him.

Scorpius smiled genuinely for the first time in a while, and lifted the mug to drink almost half of its contents in one go. The warmth settled in his belly, and he instantly felt better. He felt more like himself again.

Although, his smile faded once more. “Dad-”

“Your father will not be upset, Scorp. I know he’s a little but close minded at times, but it was just how he was raised. You’re his son, his only child. He loves you just as much as I do, and just like I, he’d love you until he dies. And if, for any reason, he takes it badly at first, I’ll talk to him and slap him into reality, okay?”

Scorpius let out a breathy laugh. “Right, okay. I guess so.”

There was a serene silence that fell across the room, the sound of the light winds in the background and the quiet music from downstairs filling the air. Astoria stood up, taking her own mug with her and sipping from it.

“Come down when you’re ready, love. I’ll go get you father started on the eggnog,” she winked, before smiling once more at him and quietly leaving the room.

Scorpius watched as she left, feeling like a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He bit his lip, before putting the mug down and almost tripping over his bed in a hurry to get to his desk, grabbing his quill and best parchment to compose to Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
